Perdóname
by La Comadreja
Summary: Escena perdida de HBP con dulces gotitas de incesto... breve y light, muy bonito


**Perdóname **

Había pasado un día, tal vez un poco menos de 24 horas y aún sentía la rabia correr por sus venas. Ni todo lo que le dijera Harry o lo que hubiera podido decirle Hermione si se hubiera enterado, podían hacer que esa furia se sosegara y no se había preocupado por ocultarlo... además ella había encontrado la manera de herirlo en donde sabía que era vulnerable.

¿Cómo era posible que ella hiciera esas cosas? _Ella no puede ser como las demás chicas..._

Ron había visto sus ojos rojos e hinchados esa mañana, una pelea entre hermanos siempre afecta, más aún entre ellos... aunque ella en ocasiones pareciera no afectarse. Él sabe cómo suele ella comportarse después de las peleas, aunque nunca habían tenido una tan fuerte, nunca al grado de lanzarle un hechizo; incluso Harry parecía asustado, nunca lo había llamado estúpido, pero él nunca había tenido un motivo como ese, nunca la había visto hacer algo así.

Harry y Hermione se habían alejado de él durante el día a causa de su deplorable humor, que más que hablar lo hacía ladrar. No los extrañaba, necesitaba estar solo, esos son problemas de familia, nadie más tiene porque meterse, nadie más tiene porque enterarse.

Al final del día, casi a la misma hora del día anterior cayó vencido en su solitaria habitación, aún era temprano para que los demás se fueran a dormir. Agradeció poder continuar con esa soledad y se encerró bajo las cortinas de los doseles de su cama.

Su mente se perdió un minuto en un punto muy lejano, cuando de pronto un rayo de luz que se filtró dentro de su encierro lo devolvió a la habitación. El fino contorno de su cara y la inconfundible llama que le brilla como cabello lo hicieron sentir un vuelco en el estómago.

-_¡Vete!_-

-_Vine... a pedirte perdón_-

Su furia se desvaneció de repente convirtiéndose en una bruma ligera, fresca como el rocío.

-_¿Por qué Ginny?. ¿Por qué te comportas así?_-

-_Por qué no... Dean es mi novio_- Ron bufó

-_No te respeta_-

-_Si lo hace_-

-_¡No, no lo hace!. Él no debe besarte así… y tú no debes permitirlo_-

-_¿Por qué no?. Es… normal_-

Su cabeza trastornó sus sentidos al poner en su mente aquellas imágenes que le hacían arder la sangre.

-_¿Normal?. ¿En qué tipo de chicas?_-

-_Me estas ofendiendo, lo estás haciendo otra vez y no existe ningún motivo. Tengo edad para tener novio y para besarme con él_-

-_¡NO!_- aquella escena se revivió en su mente como si acabara de suceder, para él eran muy claros los motivos para negarse, eran motivos que le hacían sentir un volcán en las entrañas –_es que… tú… tu no sabes_-

-_¿Qué es lo que no sé?_- Ron apretó sus labios y desvió la mirada mientras un ligero rubor subía por sus mejillas. -_Explícate para que yo te entienda_-

-_Tú no sabes… no sabes lo que siente un hombre con ese tipo de besos_-

-_Lo mismo que las mujeres supongo_-

-_No, no es lo mismo…_- ella lo miró inquisitiva –_Sí Ginebra aunque tenga la experiencia amorosa de un niño de doce años, lo sé! Dean te besaba a punto de…_-

-_Tal vez así lo sientes tú precisamente porque no lo has vivido_- reprochó Ginny ligeramente

-_No me hables como su tú fueras la mayor y yo el niño, sé lo que te estoy diciendo. Ese tipo de besos provocan... provocan cosas, cosas que no le debes permitir a Dean_-

-_Yo no creo que Dean…_- repuso Ginny pensativa

-_¿Qué hace cuando esta contigo?. ¿Qué te hace?_- Escupió en un contradictorio delirio que le ordenaba saber y al mismo tiempo rehuir saber.

-_No tengo por qué darte detalles de mis intimidades_-

-_¡¿Intimidades?!. ¿Hasta dónde ha llegado, qué es lo que te ha hecho?_- preguntó ansioso acercándose a ella recibiendo como respuesta que ella desviara la mirada.

Sus manos se cerraron alrededor de sus brazos en busca de su mirada hasta encontrarla, ella pudo sentir cómo temblaban sus manos mientras la sujetaba.

-_Bueno... tal vez en ocasiones..._-

-_¡Qué?!_-

-_Ha llegado a… agitarse un poco_-

-_Se excita… ¡Maldito cerdo!_-

-_Pero no pasa de ahí, ¡lo juro!_- gritó ella alarmada al ver como Ron miraba hacia la cama de Dean con un brillo temerario en los ojos –_Yo solo… perdóname por lo que te dije ayer_-

-_Te perdono con una condición. No vuelvas a besarte así con Dean… ni con nadie…_-

FIN

**N/A: Breve spoiler con dulces gotitas de incesto. WeasleyCest Light. Cediendo de nuevo ante mis debilidades…**


End file.
